


Be Prepared

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Filk, Gen, I didn't even change much lmao, Scar's song from Lion King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Feel free to continue!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Be Prepared

ISU (to FS fans): I know that your powers of observation,

Are as wet as the ice in Marseilles,

But blind as you are, pay attention:

Cause big things are headed your way.

So just listen to what Chris has to say.

It's clear from your horny expressions 

The lights are not on all upstairs,

But we're talking kings and successions,

Even _you_ can't be caught unawares!

(to Nathan): So prepare, for the chance of a lifetime,

Be prepared for sensational news,

A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer

Nathan: And where do I feature?

ISU (to Nathan): Just.... listen to teacher.

I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded,

And USFSA be given its dues,

And Hanyu brought down from way up there,

Be prepared!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to continue!


End file.
